Quinn Löwe-Weiss
Character Personality Quinn is known by a lot of people, herself included, as being cowardly. It seems obvious with her stammering speech, quivering form and reclusive nature. However, what many people don't realize is that there is a brilliant mind and a kind heart residing within her. Unfortunately, she hasn't met anyone who is willing to go beyond her anxiety and see the real her, which has made her self-esteem worse than before. Therefore, Quinn has shriveled into a social recluse starving for attention and friendship. However, Quinn isn't just a shy, awkward girl. No, Quinn is a highly intelligent and creative person! Her intelligence (and slight paranoia) has led her to actually invent strange mechanical creatures. No one knows exactly what their purpose is, but it's suggested to leave them alone. The overly zealous may find themselves receiving a shock and a disapproving gaze from the robotic creation. If asked about them, Quinn is likely to stammer out an unintelligible response and flee. Or, she will fix the offender with a penetrating gaze and the offender will run away with fright. Her kindness manifests in her love for nature, something she frankly indulges in. Quinn enjoys exploring the woods. According to her, it is relaxing and fills her with a rare sense of peace. After class, Quinn is usually in the forest, simply to calm her down after a hectic day. Because of her love for nature, she loves animals and exhibits kindness towards them. Anyone who needs someone to take care of their pet will be happy with her services. She treats every animal with respect and love, simply because she is not allowed to have one of her one. When someone offered to get her one, she had a nervous breakdown and spent a few days in the infirmary. It was not because she disliked the idea. Quinn simply freaked out because she was instantly worried at the actual thought of having a pet. She knew internally that she would constantly worry about it's safety and health to the point of making herself sick from neglecting herself in favor of the animal. So, Quinn simply cares for every other animal, rather than looking for one to own. Despite her cowardice, Quinn actually can show impressive bravery for such a timid maiden. She is willing to face down even the scariest of enemies to defend her views and other people. Oppression is something this girl will never stand for. Another brave act she has done is subtly defy authority. While she always shows a respect for the staff on the outside, some of her actions can be constructed as rebellious and defiant. For example, remember her robotic inventions? While the teachers objected to them and demanded their removal, she refused politely and the creatures still remain. Any teachers attempting to remove them are usually shocked (pun intended) by the aggressiveness of the entities and never try this again. Finally, Quinn does not lie to people. That is one of her cardinal rules. If someone offends her, she will tell them. Sure, she might be looking down and stammering the words, but Quinn will let them know in a nice way. She isn't one to mince words, but does have tact and knows how to implement it in the right ways. To sum her up, Quinn is basically a shy girl who is easily frightened by many things, which includes ghosts, serial killers and the Undead. (Don't let her watch horror films.) She is also incredibly sweet and loves nature. Her intelligence is pretty surprising, considering her heritage and her love of Muse-ic. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels